


Dynasty.

by YoruWinchester



Series: Dynasty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoruWinchester/pseuds/YoruWinchester
Summary: Stiles no es solo el emisario de Derek, es también su compañero y parte de sus sentidos siempre estan junto con los de Derek, por eso cuando a Derek lo atacan en el loft Stiles es el primero en sentirlo."-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero sentí como si algo me hubiera atravesado el abdomen, viste que incluso casi perdí el conocimiento, ese dolor no es mío, es  de Derek--¿Cómo tan seguro?--Por qué el loft esta lleno de cazadores-sus ojos pasaron a rojos, tal cual como siempre que veía algo que Derek le quería enseñar o algo que le estaba pasando-Lo van a matar Cora-Cora no lo pensó dos veces, se subió al Jeep y manejó directo al loft.-Tú...--No solo soy su emisario-Le confesó-su dolor...-Apretó su vientre de nuevo viendo que ahora si se manchaba de sangre-es mío...-"





	Dynasty.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste, es un One-shot :3 pero si podemos agregar un epílogo para quienes quieran...quizá /-\

 

 

Derek dejo escapar un gruñido antes de siquiera terminar de despertar, el olor que había en el loft no se le hacía ni remotamente conocido aunque olían como cazadores ¿Los Argent? No, ellos no podían ser porque hasta ahora Chris y Allison no se habían comportado mal con ellos e incluso habían entablado una amistad dentro del código pero no estaba seguro de que otros cazadores respetaran ese código teniendo en cuenta que él hasta hace poco era uno de los más buscados por los tipos de crimenes que habían en Beacon Hills.

-Quién esta aquí que se muestre ahora mismo-dejo salir sus garras y mostro sus dientes mientras sus ojos cambiaban a rojos pero sin cambiar a su forma beta-¡Ahora!-

El living que había en el loft fue ocupado rápidamente por una persona que catalogó casi de inmediato como cazador, desprendía la misma esencia que desprendía Chris hace un par de años atrás y era la misma que sintió en Kate hasta la última vez que la vio.

-Derek Hale-dijo el hombre mientras apuntaba la pistola-una leyenda frente a nosotros-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Es territorio de la manada Hale-le dijo-estan invadiendo territorio ¿Has hablado con los Argent para siquiera poner tus pies dentro de mi casa?-

-Los Argent han perdido todo el respeto del resto de los cazadores al dejar a bestias como tú libres por el mundo, como si eso fuera normal-hizo una mueca-ellos no saben lo peligrosos que son los de tu raza, todos los hombres lobos deben ser derribados para impedir en un futuro que sean bestias-

-Nosotros no somos bestias, tenemos un tratado y ustedes tienen un cógido por eso-se posiciono para atacar-acabas de romper el código al venir aquí e irrumpir sin siquiera hablar con los Argent, no te aseguro que salgas con vida de aquí-

-Oh Derek-le miró divertido-aun crees que soy yo quien esta en desventaja aquí-hizo una pequeña señal-

Derek se giró lo suficiente para que la bala le llegara en el abdomen y no en el pecho que es a donde estaba prevista. Esos hombres no iban a salir con vida de allí.

*****************************

-Entonces Cora ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que le guste la sorpresa?-le preguntó mientras miraba los cereales como si fueran lo más interesante de todo el mundo.

-Bromeas ¿Verdad? Lo amara, nadie gasta tanto dinero en hacer la casa desde cero-le miró-hiciste la casa tal cual la recordaba y te ayudaste con los planos que logre quitarle al tío Peter-se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa-ya quiero volver a ocupar la mansión Hale-le dijo-será como volver a casa-

Stiles miró a su cuñada con una leve sonrisa, eso era verdad, volver a la mansión Hale significaba volver al principio de todo y por eso en parte tenía miedo de la reacción de Derek, no sabía que cara iba a poner al enterarse que todas esas veces que había salido con Cora o que había dicho que tenía un poco más de trabajo era porque estaba viendo que tal iba la casa, que con Cora e Isaac todo se había vuelto un poco más fácil porque podía contar con ellos para que vieran los avances y cosas que había que comprar.

-Quiero verlo feliz otra vez-le confesó-feliz como cuando acepte ser su compañero-miró su anillo en su mano con una leve sonrisa.

Cora apartó un poco la mirada de Stiles para fijarse en su propia mano con el anillo, ese anillo no era de bodas como el resto de la manada había pensado en un principio, ese anillo llevaba el Triskele que Derek tenía tatuado en la espalda como un recordatorio de lo que habían vivido, de lo que estaban viviendo y de lo que vivirían, solo habían 4 en uso y Stiles los había mandado a hacer con algo especial para que jamás pudieran perderlos, uno era de Derek, el otro de Stiles, seguía el de ella y luego el de Isaac aunque ella sospechaba que los tres anillos que estaban guardados en una caja dentro del closet eran los pertenecientes a los dos betas que su hermano había perdido y el otro correspondiendo a Jackson quien desde que se había ido jamás había vuelto a poner un pie en Beacon Hills.

-Joder...-

Alzando la vista -y saliendo de sus propios recuerdos- vio la mueca en la cara de Stiles mientras se afirmaba el vientre como si le hubieran hecho daño y la verdad es que olía a Desesperación y miedo, algo que se había hecho tipico en Stiles desde el último tiempo pero no a tales niveles.

-¿Estás bien?-

Stiles ni siquiera pudo responder mientras afirmaba con más fuerza su costado, había sentido un disparo en su vientre, había sentido la bala meterse dentro y no salir joder, lo había sentido como si fuera a él pero estaba seguro que no porque su mano jamás se sintió pegajosa y no sintió el típico olor a carne quemada que desprendían las personas luego de un disparo. Logrando controlar un poco su respiración intento enderezarse pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

-Hey-Cora le sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó alejando la mano de la camisa para alzarla sin ver ningún tipo de corte o algo-No estás herido ¿Qué mierda está pasando?-

-Es Derek-le dijo apenas mientras se recargaba un poco más en Cora, se sentía mareado y posiblemente si se levantaba ahora mismo podría devolver su desayuno y le gustaba tener su desayuno aun en su estomago, gracias-creo que le ha pasado algo-

-¿Crees?-lo cargo en sus brazos para llevarlo a un asiento cerca de ellos-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-¿un presentimiento?-le miró antes de negar-no tengo idea, simplemente sentí como si me hubieran disparado en el vientre y joder que dolió, se sintió real pero...no lo tengo-toco su vientre de nuevo negando-no tengo nada joder-pasó sus manos por su cabello algo nervioso.

-Has de estar estresado con tanto trabajo-le dijo-desde el día que quedaste a fuego cruzado has estado demasiado tenso, pensé que el viaje al super te haría mejor-hizo mueca.

-Quizá ha de ser eso-miró sus manos un tanto nervioso-quizá debimos traer a Derek o a Isaac, aun estoy nervioso y siento que con uno de ustedes no me siente seguro-

-Oye-le golpeó en el brazo.

-Sabes que te amo y que eres mi cuñada favorita-

-Soy la única que tienes-se cruzó de brazos-anda, vamos, aun tenemos compras que terminar si queremos decir a Derek esta noche-le levantó y empezó a empujarlo directo al carrito.

Stiles rodo los ojos ante la insistencia de Cora, no sabía si era ella o él quien estaba más ansioso de decirle a Derek que la mansión Hale iba a poder ocuparse de nuevo.

*****************************

Derek golpeo con sus garras al cazador frente a él, la verdad es que desde el disparo le estaba importando muy poco que iba a matar a un par de personas, solo rogaba que Stiles no viniera a casa, había tenido suficiente con tenerlo casi catatonico después de que quedo a fuego cruzado en la última misión, la maldita misión que el jefe de Stiles le hizo ir a pesar de que Stiles no tenía porque, no era su misión, no era su rango de misión, no se suponía que era de ella sino que de su compañero, por culpa de todo eso y de que literalmente lo arrojaron al campo de batalla donde le dispararon un par de veces y luego le secuestraron, él sabía que Stiles era fuerte -era su compañero y emisario- pero no era fuerte contra los humanos, sabía que el chico se presentaría contra una manada llena de Alphas sin pestañar pero contra humanos que pueden retorcer su mente de cualquier forma no estaba tan seguro.

-Basta-Rugió mientras afirmaba su costado ¿Por qué no dejaba de sangrar?-Vas a irte ahora mismo si no quieres que te cace como la escoria que eres-

-Sigue diciendo eso Derek-le miró divertido-¿Qué tal si espero a tu compañero? Quizá podamos aprovechar y ver que hace tan especial al compañero del Alpha Hale-le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-

Derek no respondió, simplemente soltó un nuevo gruñido lanzandose adelante logrando dar un gran arañaso al cuello de aquel cazador, no era lo suficientemente superficial para que viviera pero tampoco lo suficientemente profundo para tener que sufrir con un nuevo especimen como lo fue Kate. En cuanto lo vio caer se dio la vuelta dispuesto a lanzarse contra el compañero del cazador y luego avisaría a los Argent, este no tenía porque ser su problema, no era algo suyo.

-Despidete Derek-Lanzó una flecha esta vez sonriendo al ver que le dio cerca de donde le había dando la bala-espero y sepas que no te vas a curar a menos que las saques y que te limpies-le dijo sin importar-no saldrás de aquí con vida, nos aseguramos de que tus compañeros no estuvieran, tu manada va a perder a su Alpha y ellos ni siquiera se van a enterar, eres hombre muerto Derek-

************************

Stiles terminó de poner las cosas dentro del Jeep y se quedo en el lado del copiloto mientras Cora terminaba de cerrar su lado del auto para asegurarse de que nada había quedado mal puesto esta vez.

-Vamos Cora, necesito que vayamos a casa-hizo mueca-tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Sabes? no es referente a lo de mi trabajo, no esta vez, es Derek-le repitió llevandose inconscientemente una mano a donde había sentido el dolor hace poco tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro?-Le preguntó Cora con una mueca.

-¿A caso no me crees?-

-Claro que lo hago pero...-Movió las cejas muy parecido a Derek cuando algo no le cuadraba-Es raro-

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero sentí como si algo me hubiera atravesado el abdomen, viste que incluso casi perdí el conocimiento, ese dolor no es mío, es de Derek-

-¿Cómo tan seguro?-

-Porque el Loft tiene cazadores-Sus ojos pasaron a rojos, tal cual como siempre que veía algo que Derek quería enseñarle o algo que le estaba pasando-Lo van a matar Cora-

Cora no lo pensó dos veces, se subio al Jeep y manejo directo al loft.

-Tú...-

-No solo soy su emisario-Le confesó-Su dolor...-Apreto su vientre de nuevo viendo que ahora sí se manchaba de sangre-Es mío-

Cora bajo ligeramente la mirada hasta la mano de Stiles y aceleró un poco más.

-Joder...joder-mordió sus labios intentando no perder los estribos, no podía ser esto verdad, mierda-Stiles, vamos, ni se te ocurra dormirte-alejó la mano del volante casi al mismo tiempo que doblaba la calle para tomar su propia camiseta y romperla-Ponte esto-la apretó con fuerza contra la mano de Stiles para que pudiera cubrir la herida-¿Qué tal esta mi hermano?-

-Herido-respondió afirmandose la herida sin importarle siquiera la desnudes de Cora-Tiene...-entrecerró los ojos-hay una bala y una flecha en su cuerpo, eso explica lo que yo sentí hace un rato, el cazador debe haberle hecho algo-

-¿Se fueron?-

-No, uno esta muerto, el otro sigue de pie y creo que se esta jactando de que va a matar a Derek-parpadeo un par de veces mientras sus ojos cambiaban a café de nuevo-lo siento, no se que tiene la bala pero no me permite seguir viendo-apretó su mano libre y golpeo la puerta de su coche-Sabía que esto podía pasar por eso hice los malditos anillos ¿Cómo mierda no me di cuenta antes?-

-¿Los anillos?-le miró sin entender a que se refería.

-Los anillos tienen el Triskele de Derek por lo que todos sabemos, todo lo que representa en nosotros, yo deje algo de mi chispa en cada anillo, por eso se ajusto tan bien al dedo de nosotros a pesar de que eran todos grandes, significa que el anillo me hace saber cuando ustedes sufren algún tipo de daño pero no sabía como lo iba a manifestar-tosió un poco de sangre-ustedes también pueden sentir lo que me pasa a mi pero en un menor grado y cuando alguno de nosotros muera, el anillo recuperara su forma real y el poder volverá a mi o se meterá dentro de ustedes depeniendo de quien muera-

Cora apenas y asintió demasiado aturdida con la información que había recibido, esos anillos en si eran como un vote salvavidas del que no sabían nada hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo funcionan?-le preguntó acelerando un poco más si era posible, podía ver el loft cerca y si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir el olor a sangre y a podrido que estaba desprendiendo el cuerpo de Derek-Necesito saber como funciona-

-Escogeremos un color todos-le dijo-tienen que estar todos los anillos presente y lo sellaremos con un pequeño toque entre ellos, así cuando a alguno de nosotros le pase algo cambiara todo el Triskele al color en cuestión, así sabremos quien esta dañado y si es uno de ustedes quien debe encontrarme...-se rió-mi olor se hará aún más fuerte para que puedan encontrarme-

-Has pensado en todo-le dijo estacionandose mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar asegurarse de que no había nadie además del cazador-Llama a los Argent, no se si ellos sepan algo de ellos-

-¿Y tú?-

-Iré por Derek-le dijo bajando del auto.

-No irás sola-

-Pero Stiles-

-¡No voy a dejarte ir sola!-le gritó-perdí a mi compañera porque ella fue sola, no voy a permitir que pase lo mismo contigo-

Cora quizo decirle que ella no era humana y por ende no le iba a pasar nada pero al ver la determinación en Stiles solo asintió.

-Bien, llama a Isaac y que llame a los Argent él, de seguro está con Chris, también llama a Deaton y dile que deberemos ir de urgencia-

Stiles asintió bajandose del auto también mientras apretaba con fuerza su costado, sabía que solo sería una carga pero no quería que le pasara algo a Cora, no se lo iba a perdonar jamás. Tomo con la mano libre el teléfono y marco rápido a Deaton mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio, muy de cerca por Cora, no iba a perderla de vista.

-Stiles...-

-Tshhh-le hizo callar mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a abrirlos esta vez tan rojos como lo estuvieron en el auto-El cazador se movió, debió habernos escuchado en el Jeep-torció la boca levemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos-tenemos una oportunidad de entrar, la puerta esta abierta, voy a distraerlo y tu vas a golpearlo, no quiero que muera-le dijo-tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, que Chris se encargue de ello-

-Bien-

-Ahora-

Lo siguiente Stiles lo sintió en cámara lenta, el entro al Loft aun afirmando su herida y alzó ligeramente la mano libre para detener todo movimiento del cazador mientras veía a Cora entrar para atacarlo pero no estaba fuerte, no cuando tienes que concentrarte también en evitar desangrarte por una herida que no para de sangrar si no para de sangrar en el cuerpo que recibió el tiro asique fallo su control apenas y un par de segundos aunque fueron más que suficientes para que el cazador se girara y disparara una nueva vez donde Derek haciendole caer a él también cuando sintió un nuevo lugar de su abdomen sangrar.

-Pero si es parte de su manada-le dijo a Derek-incluso esta la zorra de tu hermana-Se giró a ella aún apuntando a Derek con la pistola-la verdad es que no esperaba que vinieras pero supongo que todo es más fácil ahora, acabar con toda la manada Hale, han sido lo suficientemente estupidos para venir solos-

Cora gruño dejandose caer al suelo mientras sus uñas salían y su aspecto cambiaba al de beta, no iba a dejar a su hermano morir a manos de un hombre tan estúpido para venir solo a atacar Derek como si fuera un hombre lobo fugitivo.

-Tu cometiste el error-le dijo mientras su voz sonaba un poco más ronca-Atacaste a un miembro de nuestra manada y no a cualquier miembro, te fuiste directo por mi hermano-le dio un buen golpe en la mejilla-Aprenderás a no meterte con los Hale de nuevo-

Stiles aprovecho ese preciso momento para alzar nuevamente su mano y comenzar a apretarla en dirección al cuello del cazador, era solo cuestión de un golpe más o que el apretara un poco más fuerte porque no iba a dejar las cosas así como así pero necesitaban parar el sangrado en las heridas de Derek o no podrían hacer nada.

-Cora-fue todo lo dijo para ver a la chica golpear con fuerza el cazador en la cabeza, el simplemente soltó su mano y se giró rápidamente a Derek-hey-le miró-hey vamos-le golpeo las mejillas con algo de fuerza esperando que pudiera abrir los ojos-mierda Derek no se te ocurra dejarme porque te revivo y te mato yo mismo-se giró al abdomen viendo la sangre y por un par de segundos se congelo, vio de nuevo el cuerpo de su cumpañera y no el de Derek, no podía estar allí de nuevo, no...él no estaba...

-¡Stiles!-

Alzó la vista para encontrarse la preocupara pero aliviada mirada de Cora sobre la suya.

-Vamos, respira-le pidió acercandose despacio, no quería ponerlo más nervioso-estas en el Loft, es Derek quien tienes en frente no a tu compañera-repitió despacio mientras se arrodillaba al otro lado de su hermano para sacar la flecha-Lo siento-dijo al ver a Stiles quejarse-tiene acónito-le informó mientras miraba esta vez a su hermano, era normal que se hubiera desmayado con semejante cantidad en el cuerpo-mira, yo le voy a sacar las otras dos balar y tu vas a encerrar el acónito del cuerpo de Derek en las heridas de nuevo hasta que lleguemos con Deaton ¿Está bien?-

Stiles asintió levemente mientras ponía ambas manos sobre el abdomen de Derek cerrando sus ojos, encontrar el acónito en su cuerpo era un juego de niños, esta práctica la llevaba haciendo bastantes años, encontrar el acónito en el cuerpo de alguno de los chicos y dejarlo recluso dentro de una pequeña burbuja que luego Deaton debería sacar para que no dañara más el cuerpo, lo había hecho demasiadas veces, lo había hecho con los cuerpo presentes o en plena batalla cuando no podía moverse de su lugar pero si ayudar a sus amigos, esto simplemente debería ser un juego de niños con respecto a todo.

-Lo has hecho bien-

Abrió los ojos viendo a Isaac a un lado de él afirmando su hombro mientras entraba el resto de personas.

-¿Isaac?-

-El mismo-le sonrió-Ven, Deaton no ha podido salir de la veterinaria pero tiene todo listo para nosotros allí, debemos llevar a Derek-alzó mirada a Chris-él se encargara del cazador, nosotros debemos movernos, incluso pedí un par de días libres para cuidarlos-

-¿Derek?-

-Él esta bien-le dijo-Yo voy a cargarlo ¿Está bien?-Se acercó con cuidado a Derek para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos-vamos a ir a mi auto, allí caemos todos. Van a estar bien-le repitió sin alejarse siquiera un paso de él.

Cora entendió la acción de Isaac y tomo la camiseta de su hermano que aun reposaba en el sofa y se la colocó rápido antes de cargar a Stiles de nuevo.

-No soy una princesa-dijo sin alejarse de Cora.

-Eres caperucita-le dijo-y me temo confesarte que acabas de ser secuestrado por el lobo feroz-se burlo un poco-¿qué tal estás?-

-Mejor ahora que Derek ya no estaba desangrandose pero tampoco puede curarse asique mis heridas siguen doliendo-

-Almenos tienes algo de color en la cara-le sonrió-te vez mejor que antes-le miró-¿Qué te parece si cuando todo acabe con mi hermano los dejamos en la mansión? Con Isaac podemos ir a buscar nuestras cosas y llegaremos antes de que Derek y tú despierten-

-¿Despierten?-

-Planeo que Deaton y Melissa les pongan un poco de jugoso coctel de calmantes a ambos-le miró-no se como funciona tu organismo porque las heridas no son tuyas pero ahora mismo tienes dos aperturas en el abdomen y no planeo dejarte revoloteando en casa, más si no estamos nosotros-

Stiles solo asintió no muy convencido, el quería ayudar pero Cora tenía razón, no podía ayudar en muchas cosas de esta forma, herido a pasos de un ataque de pánico que aparecierá en cualquier momento, no...realmente no podía hacer esto, no solo al menos.

-Gracias Cora-

**.**

******.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

******.**

La siguiente vez que Stiles abrió los ojos estaba ligeramente oscuro afuera y podía sentir los pasos de Isaac y Cora por las piezas contiguas a la suya, suponía que el coctel que le habían dado había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó porque la verdad es que no recordaba mucho, apenas y a Melissa venir directo a él para cocerle la herida, luego una leve y fugaz conversación con quien supuso era su padre y nada más.

-Hey-

Giró la cara hacia el otro lado de la cama para encontrarse con el cansado rostro de su padre, entonces si había hablado con su padre -O intentando hacerlo-

-Hey-respondió de vuelta girandose un poco.

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los cabellos-Nos diste un gran susto, te desmayaste mientras te cocían las heridas o posiblemente antes, Melissa dijo que era normal por la cantidad de sangre que habías perdido pero no estaban tan seguro, no había ninguna bala o flecha cuando revisamos ¿Algo que me quieras decir y que no sabía?-

-Pues...-se mordió la lengua, amaba a su padre, pero le daba vergüenza confesarle este tipo de cosas, cosas referentes a la manada y a Derek en si-Tú sabes que soy el compañero de Derek-empezó.

-Claro que lo sé-le respondió cortando todo intento de conversación por parte de su hijo-vi el gran mordisco en tu cuello y en el de Derek, vi como se comportaban a pesar de que te fuiste de Beacon Hills a estudiar y vi cuanto duró su relación a "Distancia" que no creas que no supe que Derek iba un par de veces allá y se transformaba en lobo para que no tuvieras problemas en tu apartamento-le miró divertido-Sabes que te apoyé en el principio de esto y te apoyo ahora, solo quiero saber porque tu también tienes las mismas heridas que Derek si no estuviste allí cuando se las hicieron-

-Es por los anillos-le respondió alzando su mano con el anillo en ella-no se si te fijaste pero Cora e Isaac tienen los mismos anillos que nosotros, solo que el dellos en un costado tiene grabado una "B" el de Derek una "A" y el mío un "E"-sonrió bajando la mano-los hice porque pensé que podían pasar este tipo de cosas, el hecho de porque tengo las mismas heridas que Derek es porque conecte nuestros anillos, no se realmente su función con esto, aun voy leyendo el libro que Deaton me dio pero se supone que es para que pueda sanarlas en mi cuerpo con mi chispa y así se sellaran en el cuerpo de Derek-se encogió de hombros-resulta que tenían acónito asique fallamos en ello, no me duelen, apenas y molestan pero no son mias, el dolor sigue en Derek-terminó de decir mientras se sentaba-no quise preocuparte, no se como llegamos a esto-

-Isaac llamó a Melissa, yo estaba allí de casualidad, los chequeos de rutina, ya sabes, vinimos en cuanto supimos todo, ella volvió al hospital pero te dejo un par de medicamentos, algunos te haran sentir grogi asique recomendo que te los dieran en la noche, dormiras toda la noche-Se levantó de la silla-linda casa por cierto-

-Gracias-se sentó bien en la cama y se puso las pantuflas-resulta que Cora e Isaac son muy buenso decoradores de interiores-

-¿Ese no es el trabajo de Cora?-alzó una ceja-y el de Isaac será de doctor pero no puedes negar que tiene buen gusto-

Stiles solo soltó una pequeña risita y terminó por levantarse de la cama, este no era su cuarto, ni siquiera sabía cual era, habían tantos en esa casa aunque suponía que lo podrían hacer oficina luego porque aun no tenía la suya en esa casa.

-Derek esta en tu cuarto-le dijo al tenerlo ya casi junto a él-Este es el cuarto de Cora, dijo que prefería tenerlos lejos hasta que despertaras porque las heridas de Derek tenía que tratarse con algunas hiervas que desprendian un olor que te pondría enfermo, ahora ya no hay olor, puedes entrar-

-Gracias-le sonrió-¿Te quedas a cenar?-

-¿Quién crees que compro los ingredientes?-

Stiles rodo los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y empezó a caminar a su cuarto, al fin veía la casa completamente terminada y realmente era bonita, le hubiera gustado verla con todos los Hales dentro, con los hermanos que Derek hubiera tenido, sus primos y sobrinos, con Laura por el pasillo y con Thalia en una esquina posiblemente consintiendo a sus nietos, realmente algo bonito; aun así no era completamente malo como estaba la casa, habían cambiado varias partes para que no fuera completamente igual pero sin perder la esencia. Quizá el hecho de que Cora hubiera ayudado con ello o que Isaac hubiera cambiando un par de cosas sobre la marcha ayudo a todo, por fuera era la misma Mansión Hale que vio en varias fotografias, pero por dentro, por dentro era manada.

Miró su anillo una vez más y puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y apretó los labios un momento, no quería entrar y arruinar todo, no quería entrar y despertar de un sueño donde no Derek no estaba, desde un tiempo hasta aca, ya ni siquiera podía diferenciar las pesadillas de la realidad.

-Puedes entrar Stiles, te escucho pensar desde aquí-

Soltando un suspiro entro directo al cuarto y sonrió ante la visión de un Derek a medio vestir con el sueño aun presente en su cara, le gustaba verlo así, porque eran pocas las veces que lo lograba y porque lo veía como una persona normal que trabajo hasta tarde o como si realmente hubiera descansado lo suficiente pero sobre todo porque la cara que tenía en esos momentos era simplemente dueña de muchas fantasias.

-Hey sourwolf-se sentó a su lado en la cama-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Algo cansado-miró a Stiles y luego el lugar, sabía que lo conocía pero no sabía de donde, además apenas y tenía olor a Stiles o al resto, como si llevaran solo horas allí-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Pues...-hizo mueca-se suponía que debería haber sido sorpresa y deberiamos haber llegado de otra forma aquí, te lo ibamos a decir en la noche-suspiró de nuevo-hicimos de nuevo la mansión Hale, la construimos desde cero, Cora e Isaac tienen buenos contactos y por buen dinero la construyeron, ellos dieron los planos, yo solo venía de vez en cuando para saber como estaban las cosas o para comprar algunos muebles-

-¿La mansión?-miró su cuarto-este era mi cuarto, pero no es el lado de la casa donde estaba, ese Árbol no estaba allí-

-Lo sé, Cora decidió que nuestro cuarto quedara donde estaba el de tus padres, el cuarto principal-le tomo la mano-es diferente esto-le dijo-no es completamente la mansión porque hay varias partes que hicimos desde cero pero por fuera...sigue siendo la msima-le miró a los ojos-Cora era la más feliz con venir aquí ¿Sabes?-

Derek tensó su mandibula y asintió lentamente a sus palabras ¿Era la mansión? para que ellos iban a querer vivir en la mansión si el Loft estaba allí, era su casa, era el hogar que habían tenido los cuatro desde los últimos 5 años, no podían simplemente tomar sus cosas e irse.

-Se lo que piensas, se que el Loft es nuestra casa pero esto Derek, esto es nuestro hogar, hay espacio para Cora, para Isaac, por si tu tío o mi padre se quieren venir a quedar-le miró-incluso para los cachorros-

-¿Cachorros?-alzó una ceja sin entender y olfateo levemente-no hueles diferente-

-Eso ni siquiera es posible-le dijo algo rojo-estuve viendo en la red de hombres lobos y resulta que hay un par de mellizos desprotegidos, su manada los abandono porque los padres de ellos murieron-

-La manada debió hacerse cargo de ellos-

-Ya, pero los padres de ellos eran "Traidores"-rodo los ojos-solo hicieron lo que pudieron para poder salvar a sus hijos y lo pagaron con su vida, resulta que hace un par de años me di cuenta que entre las manadas es común hacer ese tipo de cosas matar a los omegas con hijos débiles cuando el Alpha es lo suficientemente imbécil para permitirlo asique me puse en contacto con la manada que los tiene, le hable de nosotros y de donde vivimos, se que quieres hijos y yo no te los puedo dar-

Los ojos de Derek adquirieron un pequeño brillo, podría ser felicidad, podría ser simplemente algo dentro de él que creyó completamente extinto pero asintió levemente, significaría que tendría hijos con Stiles, que el linaje Hale no se perdería y que podría ser padre como tanto había anhelado en un pasado no tan lejano.

-¿Cómo son?-preguntó cuando se sintió seguro de que su voz no sonaría diferente a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Son una niña y un niño, de cabello castaños y ojos verdes-se rió-mira como es la naturaleza, dandonos hijos iguales a nosotros-negó divertido-van a cumplir los 6 meses dentro de poco y llegaran aquí, a la mansión posiblemente en unos tres días, deberemos ir a buscarlos, por eso estaba tan preocupado con la mansión, debía estar lista, debemos escoger el cuarto de ellos y amueblarlo, el chico se llama Erik y la chica se llama Thalia-

-Es el nombre de mi madre-

-Lo sé, pero es un nombre algo común en la manada a la cual pertenecía, los papeles estaran listos y en cuanto nos entreguen a los niños pasaran a ser Hale también-

Derek no lo pensó dos veces y atrajo a Stiles hacia él en un abrazo, le estaba dando el futuro del cual se vio arrebatado cuando joven.

-Gracias-le dijo alejandose lo suficiente para besarlo-gracias por ellos y gracias por salvarme, Cora me dijo lo que paso-

-A que fue genial-beso su barbilla mordiendola levemente-no el sentir tu dolor pero si el saber lo que te estaba pasando-

-Eso realmente fue algo genial, pero eres Stiles, todo lo raro viene a tí-

Entrecerró los ojos y se alejó ofendido, incluso se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse.

-Paso de ti-

-Venga Stiles-le sujeto de la mano y lo arrojo a la cama para posicionarse sobre él-¿A caso me vas a negar que lo raro te persigue? porque yo soy un jodido hombre lobo y estoy que muero por tus huesos-le sujeto las manos por sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos y bajo la otra directo a la entrepierna de Stiles-Y por esto también, creo caperucita que el lobo feroz te va a comer-

Stiles acalló un gemido y entrecerró los ojos de nuevo cuando hizo fuerza para bajar los brazos y no lo logró.

-supongo que Caperucita dejará que el lobo se la coma, aunque quizá no sea la única que termine siendo deborada-

Derek sonrió de medio lado mirandole divertido para posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los de Stiles, posiblemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiera seguido a Stiles aquella vez cuando pidió estar solo pero la verdad es que casi 8 años después no se arrepentía de aquello, tenía una vida, tenía una familia y una manada, quizá no todos los miembros estuvieran en ella pero si estaban los más importantes.

-Te amo-le dijo varios minutos despué cuando tenía a Stiles jadeando con fuerza mientras su mano se movía a lo largo y ancho de todo su miembro.

Stiles apenas y soltó un jadeo mientras juntaba sus frentes lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-También te amo-

El contrario solo asintió comenzando a mover su mano un poco más rápido, la verdad, la cena de abajo que aún se concinaba podía esperar, ellos necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Definitivamente caperucita, el lobo te va a deborar...-

 

**...Dynasty...**

 

 


End file.
